Takes One to Know One
by lonelyangel21
Summary: Set during the Avengers, Loki's interrogation goes a little differently when a new agent appears to try to work him out, with talents that put her in danger. Possible Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I don't own anything except the OC. This is my first 'story' I've done in ages. Let me know if you want me to continue :) Much love for reading. xx**

* * *

_Chapter 1 _

Loki peered up from his seated position within the glass chamber he was imprisoned in as the sound of footsteps moved towards the tank. A small army of guards flanked Director Fury as he strode towards him taking large steps. The God's gaze turned tightly to the waif of a woman walking besides him currently pulling her long white hair up out of her face who hadn't even the decency to look at him, preoccupied with the tying of her hair, and trotting to keep up with him.

"Are you sure about this Al?" Fury looked down at her raising an eyebrow as they stopped in front of the glass wall, "It could be too early, we can wait…"

"I'll be fine" The pale woman, who could only be in her early 20's yet with wiser older eyes, replied smiling up at him. She shrugged off a thin black jacket revealing a pale blue blouse over grey jeans, passing it to one of the men surrounding the pair.

"Once you're in there… you know if something…" He continued; his voice lowered.

"I'm aware," She glanced up at Loki for the first time, her pale blue eyes seemed to look right through him, barely acknowledging the gap he'd closed between them since their arrival. "I'll be fine" Her voice was soft and unfaltering, as though remarking on something rather superfluous.

"What's this? Bait? A gift?" Loki's velvet voice cut through the air as he stared over at Fury, his right hand raised elegantly gesturing at the girl at his side.

"In an hour I'll require a break, could you have someone bring water and coffee please?" The female's voice cut over Fury's intake of breath, ready to retort, ignoring the God's questions. She looked towards the guards "You can leave." They hesitated for a moment but after Fury's nod of approval they filed slowly out of the room, with him following after he'd thrown Loki a cautious look.

She watched them leave, her back to the cage, before turning slowly back round looking up at the only man left in the room, "Please move back to the other side" She addressed him softly "Sir".

Loki's head tilted slightly as his eyes narrowed, remaining rooted to the spot he was stood in, his height towered over her even with the thick glass between them.

She let out a soft sigh "Please, this is going to take long enough as it is without you playing games." She nodded towards the bench at the back of the cage "Please move back" Her tone of voice level. Loki's smirk grew as he took a few steps backwards, before turning and walking the rest of the way, barely hearing the hiss of the door opening and closing. Once seated he looked up to find her barely a meter closer than she was last, this time inside the glass room.

"Thank you" Her voice carried no gratitude as she paced forwards to the middle of the cage, before dropping slowly to the floor facing him, crossing her legs, her hands resting gently on her knees. Loki's eyes widened slightly as he watched this woman approach him with ease, without fear or the looks that the rest of the agents on the ship bore him. Her breathing was even and loud within the silence of the sealed room, her body perfectly still as he watched her.

"You're playing a strange game mortal," Loki hissed at her as he stood, striding towards her quickly.

"Please be quiet," She shot back, closing her eyes, breathing out slowly.

He stopped, his boots a hairs breadth from her fingers, looking down her small form. "What are you doing?" His voice low, "Who are you? Tell me."

"Please" Her voice strained, almost with annoyance, her eyes squeezing tighter shut, trying to concentrate.

He moved like lightning, darting down, his long fingers snaked around her swan like neck, lifting her from the ground with ease, her toes barely brushing the floor. Her hands instantly wrapping round his wrist as he began to squeeze, pulling her face close to his. Loki's dark emerald eyes staring at her as she kept hers squeezed shut.

"This won't help" She squeaked out staring back at him.

"Won't help what?" He asked coolly, bringing her closer to him so her lips grazed his ear, barely able to hear the last breaths leaving her mouth.

"Either of us," She gasped, her voice faint.

He dropped her quickly, watching her body crumple to the floor in a heap of gasps and coughs as she attempted to regain her breath.

"Pray tell why killing you wouldn't help me," Loki began to circle her, his hands clasped behind his back. "For I already appear to be in custody," His hands lifted to bare their surroundings in a grand fashion, "And as the toll holds adding another death of your pathetic race should bare no new consequence."

"Then why bother?" Her voice a little louder now, "Like I said before, this will take long enough as it is, please don't drag it out."

"Drag WHAT out?" He bellowed. Loki's hand reached down grabbing her hair in a fist forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes flicked open and what he saw caused his grip on her white locks to tighten. Where cool blue iris's once were now images flickered; as though a slideshow appeared to be running through her eyes. He crouched down slowly pulling her head towards his, staring into the show of her eyes, he began to recognise the faces in the moving images to be those of his adopted parents, of the cities of Asgard, of him and Thor as young men, of Thor's friends. His grip on her hair dropped letting her head fall forwards as he stepped back.

"What are you doing?" His voice deadly

"Learning," She replied quietly, "If the Agents can't work out how to stop this war, hopefully somewhere inside you there'll be an answer to how."

"Stop" He hissed "Stop now" His voice rose, Loki's eyes flicking to the security cameras before reaching down grabbing the girl easily with his higher being strength and throwing her body like a ragdoll at one of the walls, hearing the sickening crunch as her skull made contact with the glass. Her body lay motionless, a pool of red satin appearing around her hear, diving into the patterned creases in the tiles on the floor.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop" He hissed "Stop now" His voice rose, Loki's eyes flicking to the security cameras before reaching down grabbing the girl easily with his higher being strength and throwing her body like a ragdoll at one of the walls, hearing the sickening crunch as her skull made contact with the glass. Her body lay motionless, a pool of red satin appearing around her head, diving into the patterned creases in the tiles on the floor.

* * *

Loki's breath heaved loudly echoing round the glass walls as everything went still. His eyes darted to the cameras and the main door of the room, waiting for someone, anyone to run in to see what he had done. Over a minute passed without even an alarm sounding, or a passing face at the window of the door. His brow creased into a frown as he turned his gaze to the crumpled figure on the other side of the room. Slowly he moved towards her, treading slowly and quietly, before crouching at her side, the leather of his pants crunching softly like winter snow. Leaning in he heard the whisper of her breath as she continued to take shallow gulps of air, exhaling slowly and carefully.

"What magic is…" He began his voice a whisper.

"Please be quiet I'm almost done," Al spoke over him quietly.

His long fingers snaked over her shoulder pulling her onto her back, her head lolling to the side like a puppet, her eyes still open with the images flashing continuously over her irises. Blood covered half her face, drying deep crimson against her pale skin, across her forehead a scabbed gash appeared to be knitting itself together.

Loki stared into her eyes, seeing flashes of his Odin, of his departure from Asgard, of his dealings with the tesseract, of Germany. Suddenly the girl's body lurched forwards, her mouth opening wide as she sucked in a deep lung full of air, her eyes returning to their pastel blue. She blinked slowly, her hands moving up to rub her eyes gently as though rousing from a sleep, before looking up at Loki. Her face softened as though pitying him, her mouth moving to say things she couldn't find the words to express.

"You know…" Loki began, standing over her, "How much… what do you…"

"I know it all. I've seen your life, from its very beginnings." She slowly sat up, her back resting against the bloodied wall as she raised her sleeve up to wipe the blood from her face.

"And… what… how have you acquired a talent such as that?" Loki chose his words carefully, tilting his head as though a curious feline.

"I've always had it." Al replied shortly, looking up at Loki from her seated position, her breathing normal now.

"And you are of this realm?" He probed, causing a sigh from her

"Yes. I'm human." She replied as started to stand slowly, using the wall for support when her head spun for a moment.

"Then how did you come to possess this gift." Loki pressed on taking a step closer.

"I just told you." Her voice rose suddenly, but after catching Loki's sharp look her tone softened "I was born with it. Now when we're done playing twenty questions I have work to be getting on with. I'll get someone sent in to clean this up." She gestured to the pool of blood.

Loki began to chuckle darkly, a noise that put the hairs on the back of her neck on end.

"You think I'm going to let you leave; knowing that you can run to your masters and divulge my secrets." He moved towards her as though stalking prey. "You thought you could come in here, read me like a book and check out any time you wanted?" He paced further forwards until Al's back pressed softly against the wall of the cage, and he stood a mere foot from her. "Tell me pet, what was your plan?"

"I…" She began, looking up at the God towering over her again, her eyes widening "I hoped I'd learn something to blackmail you with.." She continued her voice faltering.

"DON'T lie to me!" Loki pounded his fist against the glass next to her head, causing a ringing in her ears. "You worthless creature. The same as all the others. Stupid and cowardly." He grabbed her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "You came in here with a death wish my dear girl."

"If only" She hissed as his nails bit into the skin of her cheek. "I can't die, hadn't you noticed?"

"Is that so?" Loki smirked, leaning in to her ear "That sounds like a challenge." He purred softly before pressing his palm to her chest, his finger tips gripping her collar bone as his skin turned a royal blue, feeling the familiar cooling sensation as he began to freeze her skin.

"Wait… what are you…" Al's voice turned frightened as she tried to pull his hand away, hissing as she touched him his skin like hot ice. Feeling her chest tighten in pain as the frost bite began to spread to her neck.

"LOKI STOP!" A deep male voice rang through the room as Thor entered.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you EverRose808 for your kind words :) **

* * *

"Wait… what are you…" Al's voice turned frightened as she tried to pull his hand away, hissing as she touched him his skin like hot ice. Feeling her chest tighten in pain as the frost bite began to spread to her neck.

"LOKI STOP!" A deep male voice rang through the room as Thor entered.

* * *

"Brother please" Thor's voice softened when his demand was ignored, pleading with his younger sibling as he strode quickly towards the cage, his hammer missing at his side, but wearing full armour.

"She knows Thor" Loki replied in a hiss, halting the freezing process for a moment but not removing his hand, feeling the girl tremble against him, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "You all must have known this would happen; that I wouldn't be able to let her leave if she succeeded."

"Loki, she is young, naïve, she was just trying to help" Thor walked to the door of the cage as it slid open approaching his brother carefully, this movement caused Loki to start again, this time the frostbite moved down her body further, coating her arms, causing a scream from her he quickly hushed with his other hand.

"She knew what she was doing," Loki growled turning and pulling the girl with him, putting space between him and Thor, "She practically begged for death a moment ago."

"Please brother, look at her, look what your doing!" Thor pleaded "Stop this nonsense!"

Loki turned his gaze to his captive, her eyes fluttering closed as her screams turned to whimpers. His grasp on her mouth had sent ice crystals down her throat and over her face her tears frozen, with her white hair, she was beginning to look statuesque as her skin hardened. Slowly Loki removed his hands enough for the process to stop, looking up at his brother. "When she's healed send her to me, before she tells you everything. This is our bargain?" He said slowly and clearly.

"Loki… I can't promise…" Thor began

"THIS is what we will agree on" Loki's eyes turned feral and dangerous "Or so help me I will smash her to pieces as she stands now" He screamed bringing his arm up towards the frozen human.

"Brother! Okay! As you wish!" Thor moved between the two, staring at his brother for a moment more before taking hold of Al, her legs still moveable he lifted her easily carrying her from the room quickly and heading to the medical bay.

* * *

"How long was I…" Al's voice croaked as she tried to speak, her eyes opening slowly, squinting in the bright lights, fiercely trying to focus.

"An hour, try not to move yet" A doctor in a white coat pressed his hand gently on her shoulder, now warm and soft again, holding her down as if to define his point.

"Alana… I can not apologise enough for my brothers actions" Thor's voice travelled from the other side of the room, Al lifting her head a little to spot him before letting it drop back down.

"It's Al… and thank you, but I knew what I was letting myself in for by going in there. I knew he wasn't your run-of-the-mill criminal." Her voice was weak but louder and less cracked. Reaching up she gently rubbed at her neck.

"Do you require a beverage?" Thor stepped forwards quickly, "You!" He turned to a nurse quickly, "Get this woman a water!"

"Actually tea would be nicer, please." Al chirped, slowly raising her body up in the bed, staring at the doctor before he had a chance to protest.

"About Loki… what I saw…" She began, playing with the hem of the bed sheet, glad to see she was still in the same clothes she'd arrived in and hadn't been changed into one of those awful hospital gowns.

"Alana.."

"Al."

"Al… what you saw can wait. Loki let you live on the condition that you spoke with him first." Thor said, watching as the nurse re-appeared with a cafeteria cup of tea, taking it from her and passing it to Al.

"But I can't die.." Her brow knitted together into a frown "What happened?"

"You fell unconscious, he'd frozen half of you solid, he was threatening to smash you into…"

"Okay okay okay" She waved her spare hand dismissively, before taking a sip of her tea. "What's going on now with him?"

"Natasha has just gone to speak with him, to try to drag it out of him before he fills your head with lies."

"But I know the truth, I know what his play is!" Al began to get animated "Thor… Loki plans to…"

"Al please be silent. I bargained for your life. I do not break these types of promises. Now when you are well again you shall see him and he can have his say." Thor cut over her.

"It may be too late by then…" Al replied sadly.

"I will speak with Fury now, let him know you're awake, when I return we shall go together to see my brother, deal?" Thor smiled down at her. "You did well kid."

"I'm not a kid" She called as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Sighing to herself, Al slowly swung her legs out from the bed and stepped down onto the cold tiles, making her wince. Padding over to the sink she had a look at herself. The doctors had cleared away most of the blood; a little still remained in her hair giving it a slight pink tinge. She glanced around and spotted a spare blouse hanging over the end of the bed, grabbing it she quickly changed out of the blood stained blue into the more flattering black shirt. Using an elastic band from the medical supplies she retied her hair into a neat plait, pulling the stray hairs away from her face. Walking back to the bed she perched on the end of it, picking up and finishing the warming tea.

As the dregs of the cup dropped to her tongue the entire room shook suddenly, jolting her from the mattress onto the floor, pieces of medical equipment spraying through the air like shrapnel she quickly dived under the bed.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

As the dregs of the cup dropped to her tongue the entire room shook suddenly, jolting her from the mattress onto the floor, pieces of medical equipment spraying through the air like shrapnel she quickly dived under the bed.

"Fuck" She swore under her breath as the ship swayed around her, looking up to see guards running past the windows of the medical bay, fully suited up, guns high.

Quickly she clambered from her hiding spot grabbing her boots from the corner of the room, tugging them on before trying the door, finding it locked after a few hearty tugs she began to call out to anyone passing to no avail.

"Tsk, immortal but unable to open a simple door?" A cold drawling voice came from behind her, the breath from its owner blowing against the hairs on her neck.

Slowly Al turned to find herself face to face with the previously captive God.

"How did you get in here…" She whimpered softly, turning, pressing her back up against the door, her arm crossed behind her back, hand still on the handle furiously yanking on it.

Loki smiled down at her, eyes cold and dispassionate "Why don't you read my mind and tell me?" He replied curtly.

"Please, I didn't tell them anything…" She started, her eyes darting to the windows frantically, looking for help.

"I know you didn't. My brother is true to his word. Unfortunately in this case that hasn't seemed to work out well for him." Loki took a few steps back from the trembling girl "You know when you came to me, you seemed so much more… confident." He raised his eyebrows, clasping his hands together behind him. "I guess you are like all the others here, following orders," He began pacing the room, "following a leader, although when presented with a little pain… look at you" He sneered at her trembling form.

"Why aren't you trying to escape? Why are you here with me?" Al countered, his words stinging her. Just keep him talking, she told herself.

"My dear girl. Do you really think that I'd waste all my time here?" He strode towards her quickly making her flinch, shrinking away from him. Suddenly he appeared to ghost straight through her. Her eyes widening as she turned seeing him stand on the other side of the glass door.

"Until we meet again little mind reader." And with a shimmer of light he was gone, followed by a soft click as the door unlocked swinging wide open.

Al took a long shakey breath before stepping through it, looking down either end of the corridor seeing no one. "Fuck's sake Al, get it together." She mumbled to herself, as she began to run down the maze of corridors towards the prison room.

"THOR NO!" She screamed upon entering the chamber, chasing after him as he dived towards the fake Loki, consequently trapping himself and her within the glass cage.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that" Loki's British drawl echoed through the room.

"Brother no!" Thor turned pounding against the glass.

Al began to search for a control pad to open the door from the inside, ignoring the word sparring between Thor and his brother, until the sound of the door beneath the cage opening reached her, spinning round she threw a pleading look to Loki which he caught for a second before she vanished along with his brother out of sight and from the ship.

Al began to scream, her body lurching, smacking against the walls of the cage as it fell, occasionally bumping into Thor's armour which bruised her as much as the glass walls did, until her head made contact with a corner, the world went black.

"Alana… Alana" A rough yet friendly voice repeated in her ear, her eyes opening slowly as she sat up rubbing her head.

"What..?" She looked up seeing Thor towering over her.

"My lady we must head back."

She slowly stood, aided by the God, looking round to find them in a field which looked like it'd been hit by a meteor.

"Stark tower… that's where he's going" She groaned as she straightened up, clicking her back a little.

"Are you sure?" Thor's voice boomed over her soft gentle one.

"I would have told you sooner if you'd let me." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I am truly sorry, but I keep my word and…" Thor began.

"Yes well your darling brother does not and thinks your word is worthless so next time you go making promises that put a whole ship full of people and my head in danger to that…" She paused trying very hard not to swear "…man... Don't." She stared up at him with angry eyes. "Your brother is a liar and a murderer and doesn't deserve an ounce of respect from either you or I."

"Alana…"

"It's AL! Now come on. Do your weird flying thing and get us to where we need to be." She stepped closer to him, gently taking his arm, looking up at the God defiantly.

"As you wish" The God replied, his voice sounding almost a little hurt.

Al felt the ground soften beneath her feet, closing her eyes she felt them leave the ground as the wind suddenly whipped across her face.


End file.
